


I Like You a Latte

by Sterek Will Be It (Victorias_Secret13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Words, M/M, Soulmate first words, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorias_Secret13/pseuds/Sterek%20Will%20Be%20It
Summary: “Hi, before you order, I’ve been meaning to tell you that you’re a handsome, tall drink of hot mocha.”“What kind of fucking pick up line is that?”





	I Like You a Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is something I’ve had written for a while, just now posting it. Be warned... it’s hella cute and cheesy and also short. 😂
> 
> Title is just because I needed another pun. You won’t find it anywhere in the fic, unfortunately.

For his entire life, Stiles Stilinski has waited for the day that one of his cheesy pick up lines reveals his soulmate.

_What kind of fucking pick up line is that?_

The bold words against his alabaster skin running horizontally down his right arm from elbow to wrist has always taunted him. The only reason he even uses cheesy pick up lines is because of his stupid soulmate tattoo.

He had thought for years that his soulmate would be the beautiful Lydia Martin. However, her first words to him, when she actually noticed him, were: “Move, please, your ogling is in the way of my locker.”

Yep, there went that hope. Lydia ended up with Jackson anyways. _Figures._ Douchebag gets everything good and still takes advantage of it.

So off Stiles went, blissfully trying to live out the rest of his high school days in peace. Which wasn’t too hard, considering the fact he only had Scott as a friend. Or at least he did until Scott found his soulmate Isaac their sophomore year and then poof, his best friend since birth moved up in the world.

In college, Stiles began to really explore his feelings and finally had come to terms with his own bisexual orientation.

Because his father only made so much money as Beacon Hills’ sheriff, Stiles worked a side job to put away extra funds that his father couldn’t cover. When Stiles becomes the FBI agent like he wants to be, he hopes he won’t be in so much debt from his double major program in criminal justice and psychology.

His current job as a barista was pretty decent. Not only did he make $9.75 an hour, but he also received tips on top of that. All in all, his little savings account wasn’t too bad. He had only gotten this job because Erica had become a best friend and she now owned this cafe with her soulmate, Boyd.

It was during one of his regular mid-morning shifts that in walked the hottest man Stiles had ever seen. He carefully watched as Erica rang him up. This man appeared to be slightly older than Stiles, with a serious face (it was more like a scowl) and slight stubble that only enhanced how handsome he really was. They made eye contact for a moment, but Stiles averted his eyes to finish up the current customer’s order that he was dealing with.

The next few times the man comes in, Stiles has no luck finding a way to start a conversation. Especially when the man looked as good as that and drove a Camaro.

When Erica and Boyd stared at him with knowing looks, Stiles questioned innocently, “What?” So Stiles had noticed what kind of car the man drove. Honestly it wasn’t that hard to figure out when Stiles had been leaving at the same time as him and they were parked next to one another. The man gave a nod to Stiles in acknowledgment as if saying, _You can pull out first, dude, I don’t really trust your hunk of junk._ Except without saying anything. This was all conveyed through the hot guy’s super judgey, albeit expressive, furry eyebrows.

Not only are his orders consistent, a hot mocha with an extra shot of espresso, but Stiles learns the man’s name is Derek during a particularly heavy rush in the afternoon and he overheard him giving his name to Stiles’ blonde best friend.

Boyd and Erica were eventually so fed up with Stiles pining after a man he hadn’t actually spoken to yet, not to mention, the other employees ragged on him all the time about it.

“Alright, Batman, the next time he comes in here, I will give you $50 dollars to talk to him. I dare you to give him a cheesy pick up line… maybe he’ll actually turn out to be your soulmate.” Erica chimed, fully aware of what his arm said and egging him on to do just what it says.

That’s what Stiles was most afraid of. Or worse, getting his hopes up, only to be crushed when the words spoken aren’t the nine magic words.

Taking a deep breath, because Stiles Stilinski never backs down from a challenge, “You’re on, Catwoman.”

Stiles is slightly more hopeful because he’s on registers when Derek walks through the door once more.

Stiles glances back at Erica and Boyd, who are watching with interest, as he begins to speak. “Hi, before you order, I’ve been meaning to tell you that you’re a handsome, tall drink of hot mocha.” Stiles has a soft, genuine smile on his face because, hey. He came up with that line on the spot based on this guy’s order.

Derek freezes for a moment, but manages to brush it off and cooly replies, “What kind of fucking pick up line is that?” He got this dirty look on his face now, a harsh stare as if waiting for Stiles to announce their soulmate-ship.

“I’ve been waiting my entire life to hear that.” He says with desire burning deep in his eyes.

Derek smiles now, scowl released like a neurotoxin releasing its hold on his facial nerves. “My soulmate is a dork. But I’ll let you in on a little secret…”

Stiles leans in to hear what he says next.

“I actually don’t like mochas, but because of what my mark says, I kept getting them in hopes of finding my dorky soulmate.” Derek’s warm breath tickled Stiles’ ear, but it also strangely felt like home.

Throwing his head back, Stiles laughs. “So what do you like to drink?”

“Coffee, black, no cream, and no sugar.”

“You know, you kind of seemed like a no-nonsense type of guy. I always wondered why you like those mochas. I guess we know now.” Stiles converses we he pours the pot of coffee into one of their To-Go paper mugs. Throwing over his shoulder, “Guys, I’m going on break to sit with my _soulmate_!” He was practically singing it.

They talked for as long as he could before Stiles had to get back to work and Derek had to leave anyways. But their first conversation ended with exchanging phone numbers and a heated, stolen kiss that left both of them speechless.

Derek was still sitting at their table with a smile and a pensive look on his face. Stiles, himself, had on a syrupy smile as he went back to work. But another thought soon popped in his head. “Hey, Catwoman!”

“Yeah, Batman?”

“You owe me $50 for using a cheesy pick up line!”

The fierce blonde argued. “Nuh uh! You should be paying me since I helped you find your soulmate!”

“A deal’s a deal, you cafe-owning-thief!” Stiles whipped her behind with a dish towel he wrung up and cackling happily as she lets out a little shriek.

Boyd and Derek just sighed and shared a look that said: _Our soulmates are dorks._


End file.
